Total Drama Cartoon
Total Drama Cartoon is a series of many seasons made by Punk Puppy3. The first winner of the series is Mac, who came back after he was eliminated one time. It also has a short series. It is also seen on Fanfiction.net. Link to Punk Puppy3's hompeage:http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1768655/Punk_Puppy3 Episodes *All Campers Onboard *The Campout *Dodgebrawl *Cries Of Uncle *A Christmas Special* *The Brave, The Evil, And The Psycho *Hunting With Paintballs *Fear Facer *Talent Is What Makes The World Go Round *Obstacle Course Action With A Break *Skating Is Ready For Dudes *A Sleepy Situation *Check You Later Mate *At The Old Ball Lame *Some A Maze Ing Stuff We Must Do Today *An Angle To Blind *Running Towards The Loser's Circle *Hide And Go Hunt *Free Falling For All *Cooking On Up *A Song In Grace *Star Wars: The Drama Wars *Excitedrama 64 *Hike The Trail Never Forgotten *Olympic Brace *Alien Subduction *Paint Up In Time *Missing Case Case *A Crime Doing Time *An Enemy Of A Temporary Ally *More Against Simon *Swept Away By The Sweeper *Trapped For Fantasy Life *Prickly In The Butt In Your Face *Good Lookin Trampoline Surprise *A New Tear Has Been Wipeout Away *Tight You Very Much *Enter Galactic *Duo Treasure Chest In The Foggiest Of Night *If You Pop Plant That Game One More Time *Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 1 *Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 2 *Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 3 *Golf Frisbee-Nzy *Crying For Pie *Loop de Lose *The Hunted Six Become The Hunter *Hotel Hath With Haunted Horrors Of Happenings *Raging Battle! Mac VS Paul! *Hunting For The Good Life *Happy Holly Days* *Mac Mandy Leshawna Dare Ya *Final Episode For New Seasons *Tails's Totally Dramatic Adventure* Short Story *Getting Prepared *Justice League *Two And A Half Brothers *Back At The Junkyard *Family Home Improvement *Outminders *Generator X *Gorgan's Gaze *A Late Night Bite *Quite Charming *The Life And Times Of Bounty Hunting Braxon *Bloo Divide *Chance Reaction *The Gwen And Ursula Conflict (*=Special) Characters File:Mac.png|Mac File:Dragonimage04_04.jpg|Dragon File:Professor Utonium.png|Professor Utonium File:Chomper.jpg|Chomper File:HGSS Whitney Art.png|Whitney File:Ash Ketchum BW.png|Ash File:800px-Flapjack.png|Flapjack File:Pic_puffy.jpg|Yumi File:Odd in Season 4.jpg|Odd File:Avril Lavigne, Beijing08 c.jpg|Avril Lavigne File:Basil.png|Basil File:359.jpg|James File:Newfoundland gwen give me that tape.png|Gwen File:The_great_escape.jpg|Fidget File:Dawn's cute girl.jpg|Dawn File:Movie-olivia.jpg|Olivia File:Stitch.jpg|Stitch File:Jonesy2.jpg|Jonesy File:275px-Zatanna1.jpg|Zatanna File:Duncan-Guitar.jpg|Duncan File:130px-Beauty.png|Beauty File:Blossom.png|Blossom File:800px-Sadietell.png|Sadie File:Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup File:Coco.png|Coco File:Tdwt_secerets_1.jpg|Tyler File:Tickedoffkagome.jpg|Kagome File:Edd.png|Edd File:TdaIzzySmirk.jpg|Izzy File:Spyro Teen Look.jpg|Spyro File:Williams new look.jpg|William File:Supermantas boxboxart 160w.jpg|Superman File:Frankie.png|Frankie File:TDA DIY Char Beth.png|Beth File:ToddDaring2.jpg|Todd File:Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot File:Geoff .png|Geoff File:190px-Joe Swanson.png|Joe File:Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles File:118.jpg|Buck File:White-randall.jpg|Randall File:Moms lois.jpg|Lois File:Chowder.png|Chowder File:152.jpg|Mars File:150px-Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel File:800px-Billy.png|Billy File:400px-Grim.png|Grim File:Quagmire.png|Quagmire File:Proceed in through Areas B and D since they're not as secure. Commence phase 3..jpg|Saturn File:Peter Owned By The Ring.jpg|Peter File:BatmanAccent2.jpg|Batman File:SilverOMG150x150.png|Terrence File:TDA DIY Char Owen.png|Owen File:150px-Mutt.jpg|Mutt File:Hawkgirl No Helmet.jpg|Hawkgirl File:Dexter.jpg|Dexter File:Pterano2.JPG|Pterano File:Courage.png|Courage File:Green Lantern.jpg|Green Lantern File:019shadow.jpg|Shadow File:410.jpg|J File:Judel.jpg|Jude File:Tails.jpg|Tails File:1068090622_nStarfire2.jpg|Starfire File:Juniper Lee.png|Juniper File:Jade.gif|Jade File:Jennette mccurdy.jpg|Sam File:Bartok-the-magnificent.jpg|Bartok File:Clean Up On Isle 3 4 5 and 6.png|Chris File:ASO3.jpg|Harold File:Zak Saturday.png|Zac File:Sierratd.jpg|Sierra File:200px-Rouge 17.png|Rouge File:Sue.jpg|Sue File:Buffy Summers photo.jpg|Buffy Summers File:Newfoundland courtney give me that tape.png|Courtney File:750px-Cheese.png|Cheese File:Wonder-woman.jpg|Wonder Woman File:Epic fly by Skyfox92.jpg|Guido File:180px-BrockDP.png|Brock File:245px-Nando.png|Nando File:250px-419px-ASR Amy.png|Amy File:Flint_after_falling_into_the_water.jpg|Flint File:J henchmen.png|J's henchmen File:Crash THDJ.jpg|Crash File:150px-Cody.png|Cody File:303.jpg|Paul File:800px-Trip Camera.png|Trip File:Greenflame.jpg|Greenflame File:Officer Jenny BW.png|Officer Jenny File:Joey Wheeler.jpg|Joey Wheeler File:250px-Hex123.jpg|Hex File:BlaineleySmirk.png|Blaineley File:Youtube comfred.JPG|Fred File:Penny proud drivers license.jpg|Penny File:Duckygivesadvice.png|Ducky File:Biowolf.jpg|Biowolf File:Aelita Hopper 95.gif|Aelita File:Volkner Anime.png|Volkner File:The Episode Eva Returns In.jpg|Eva File:Jen.jpg|Jen File:800px-Iris Swinging.png|Iris File:Looker.jpg|Looker File:Beast Boy.gif|Beast Boy File:Marie Kanker.png|Marie Kanker File:250px-Hyp 3.jpg|Hyp File:CREAM.jpg|Cream File:Jynx THDJ.jpg|Jynx File:MrThicknose.jpg|Mr. Thicknose File:Selene.jpg|Selene File:002.jpg|Cynthia File:800px-Cilan anime.png|Cilan File:Sora.jpg|Sora File:ShegoMind.jpg|Shego File:Jeremie5.JPG|Jeremie File:Agent_Six.png|Agent Six File:Freddytheferret.jpg|Freddy File:Penelope Taynt.jpg|Penelope File:KEVIN_ALIEN_FORCE.jpg|Kevin File:Yumi in the real world.jpg|Yumi File:Nurse Joy BW.png|Nurse Joy File:250px-Bianca anime.png|Bianca File:TDA DIY Char Trent.png|Trent File:Baboon.jpg|Baboon File:Jafar.jpg|Jafar File:Fez-picture.gif|Fez File:200px-Ulrich4.JPG|Ulrich File:780394-419385 jl 1 episode super large.jpg|Martian Manhunter File:04.png|Chef File:4006.jpg|Jessie File:Djrun.jpg|DJ File:Rhonda.jpg|Rhonda File:202235026.jpg|Franklin File:Circe.jpg|Circe File:830px-Fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-8850.jpg|Ben Ali Gator File:Mindee.jpg|Mindee File:TonyHawk.jpg|Tony Hawk File:Numbuh Three.png|Numbuh Three File:Screencaps268.jpg|Toby File:800px-Rex.png|Rex File:DodgingKatie.png|Katie File:The Queen.png|Grimhilde File:2zida36.png|Mandy File:Ronstoppable7.jpg|Ron File:Nikki2.jpg|Nikki File:Mr. Herriman.png|Mr. Herriman File:Chris_Griffin.jpg|Chris Griffin File:Threehorn.jpg|Topsy File:111133vanilla.jpg|Vanilla File:Robin.jpeg|Robin File:Vector33.jpg|Vector File:Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles File:Charmcaster.png|Charm Caster File:Argit2.png|Argit File:250px-RabbitKICK.jpg|Rabbit File:Numbuh Four.png|Numbuh Four File:Skalamander.jpg|Skalamander File:506px-Ursula_casual.png|Ursula File:Ninjamonkeys.jpg|Ninja Monkeys File:Vlcsnap-290965.png|Cera File:N.png|N File:DCFDTL.jpg|Delightful Children From Down The Lane File:Petrie movie.JPG|Petrie File:Numbuh One.png|Numbuh One File:140px-JinxAnimated_1_-101x374.jpg|Jinx File:Bendy's True Purpose.jpg|Bendy File:Dr_holiday-char.jpg|Dr. Holiday File:Cyborg_Blue.jpeg|Cyborg File:Wyatt2.jpg|Wyatt File:Fantina anime.png|Fantina File:Mr_Gullible.jpg|Mr. Gullible File:Stewie-glass-in-head-animation.gif|Stewie File:Ruby.jpg|Ruby File:Fillmore04.jpg|Fillmore File:800px-Bobo_Haha.png|Bobo Haha File:Cyrus anime.jpg|Cyrus File:1068089465 SeanRaven2.jpg|Raven File:Bam-bam-margera-1008931 240 320.jpg|Bam Margera File:Gwen_UA_3.png|Gwen File:WLAE24.png|Lindsay File:Bloo.png|Bloo File:Samurai Jack.jpg|Jack File:JL Flash.jpg|The Flash File:FROLLO2.jpg|Frollo File:TDA DIY Char Bridgette.png|Bridgette File:Numbuh Five At Genuis Grove.png|Numbuh Five File:800px-Wilt.png|Wilt File:Poor Noah.png|Noah File:Skunk-fu.jpg|Skunk File:Van_kleiss2.jpg|Van Kleiss File:Jim in Season 4.jpg|Jim File:Family-guy16.jpg|Meg File:180px-Third.jpg|Ingrid File:Kari tdc.JPG|Kari File:Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha File:Kp1.png|Kim Possible File:Conway.png|Conway File:800px-Juniper_anime.png|Prof. Juniper File:Emma.jpg|Emma File:Newfoundland heather give me that tape.png|Heather File:Espio.jpg|Espio File:DeeDee.png|Dee Dee File:LeShawnaElectricChair.jpg|Leshawna File:PPJ.jpg|Justin File:Always In A Hurry.jpg|Barry File:Ben.jpg|Ben File:Ep58 05.jpg|Cosmo File:Jupiter anime.jpg|Jupiter File:A8616i0_Ami-185.gif|Ami File:Sonic the Hedgehog.jpg|Sonic File:250px-Aaron_Rowand_on_August_4,_2008.jpg|Aaron Rowand File:Mort.JPG|Mort File:AlejandroTDTWPose8.png|Alejandro Soon To Come File:Ed.png|Ed File:Tiger.png|Tiger File:Red Claw Roars.jpg|Red Claw File:Maleficent_02.jpg|Maleficent File:71056_140162552697543_3686916_n.jpg|Midget Apple File:Crane.png|Crane File:Eddy.png|Eddy File:Sparxlos.jpg|Sparx File:Zelda.jpg|Zelda File:Screech.jpg|Screech File:Diane Gun.jpg|Diane File:Finn.png|Finn File:800px-Paradox.png|Paradox File:FoxSkunkFu.jpg|Fox File:Img-hero-1.png|Hunter File:800px-Princess_Bubblegum.png|Princess Bubblegum File:Ness.jpg|Ness File:333px-Ilana.png|Ilana File:Charlie_Brown.jpg|Charlie Brown File:Craig D&J.jpg|Craig File:Rev.jpg|Rev Runner File:Wright.jpg|Phoenix Wright File:Duck.png|Duck File:Mojo Jojo.png|Mojo Jojo File:237px-Arieltwetoallstaredition.png|Ariel File:Kirby.jpg|Kirby File:Carly.jpg|Carly Shay File:Lee_Kanker.png|Lee Kanker File:Him.png|Him File:Silver_the_Hedgehog.png|Silver File:Triainsunlight.jpg|Tria File:Prayingmantis.png|Praying Mantis File:Stephan.png|Stephan File:Pit.jpg|Pit File:50354_182031581814440_6586849_n.jpg|Passion Fruit File:Computress.png|Computress File:TheBatmanRiddler.jpg|Riddler File:Sissi_in_Season_4.jpg|Sissi File:274px-Yensid_BBS.png|Yen Sid File:Alex.jpg|Alex Russo File:Consuela.png|Consuela File:Turtle.png|Turtle File:Img-rosie.png|Rosie File:HonestJohnImage02-300.jpg|Honest John File:Professor_Calamitous.jpg|Calamitous File:Clayton2.jpg|Clayton File:Paulie_Wheels_Of_Fury_Ryan.jpg|Paulie Ryan|Paulie]] File:MX0025.jpg|Maxine File:225px-Official_portrait_of_Barack_Obama.jpg|Barack Obama File:380px-Lotta_Hart_OA.png|Lotta Hart File:Shorty.jpg|Shorty File:41801_164091736952718_59628_n.jpg|Marshmallow File:Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi File:Cheren.png|Cheren File:Bellatrix-lestrange.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange File:The_Red_Queen.jpg|Red Queen File:Aqua_render.jpg|Aqua File:3953_shippo.jpg|Shippo File:Easter-Princess-Snow-White.jpg|Snow White File:Reg.9533.3.jpg|Gretchen File:800px-Drew_Saturday.png|Drew File:Link.jpg|Link File:Eric D&J.jpg|Eric File:Anderson.jpg|John Anderson File:Wind_Tunnel.jpg|Miroku File:Tech.jpg|Tech E. Coyote File:Maya_portray.jpg|Maya Fey File:Kenny_HD.png|Kenny File:250px-Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape File:Goonies2-fratellis-431.jpg|Ma Fratelli File:Franzygk.png|Franziska von Karma File:Master Panda.jpg|Panda File:Cc-sephiroth.jpg|Sephiroth File:800px-Burgundy.png|Burgundy File:Mario.jpg|Mario File:Pigimage.jpg|Pig File:Sango.jpg|Sango File:180px-Miles_bodyshot.png|Miles Edgeworth File:200px-Gardenia_anime.png|Gardenia File:Grandpalemon.gif|Grandpa Lemon File:John_Henson.jpg|John Henson File:Ashley_WWM.png|Ashley File:800px-Cloud_Case_of_Denzel.jpg|Cloud Strife File:Eustace_Strytch.jpg|Eustace File:Tumblr_kzzwqfZoPm1qzc8rmo1_250.jpg|Sir Hiss File:Antoine Dodson.jpg|Antoine Dodson File:333px-Lance.png|Lance File:Seto.jpg|Seto Kaiba File:La-resistance_image_payer_432_324.jpg|Bird File:160px-Magic_Mirror.png|Spirit Of The Mirror File:Ox.jpeg|Ox File:Harley.png|Harley File:Fox.jpg|Fox McCloud File:6ladytremaine-tm.jpg|Lady Tremaine File:Grandpa Max.png|Grandpa Max File:71078_138330859556167_7827479_n.jpg|Pear File:Light_yagami.jpg|Light File:300px-Blackcauldron671.jpg|Creeper File:Zerosuit_samus.jpg|Samus File:SFSnake.png|Snake File:Zoey anime.png|Zoey File:200px-PoisonI.jpg|Poison Ivy File:280px-Teen Cynder.jpg|Cynder File:Ike.jpg|Ike File:Peach.jpg|Peach File:Bieber Fever.jpg|Orange File:Spike.jpg|Spike File:KH2_Kairi.jpg|Kairi File:Falco.jpg|Falco Lombardi File:Thud.jpg|Thud File:Main.png|Candice File:Treasureplanet193.jpg|Scroop File:220px-Clayface of Tragedy.jpg|Clayface File:NaturonShenronPanAbsorbed.jpg|Naturon Shenron Songs *My Way Locations *Camp Wawanakwa *J's Airship *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *San Francisco *Wonderland *Lyoko *Kadiac *Hearthome City *Charm Caster's Domain *France *Pumpkin Patch *X Middle School *Stadium *Amusement Park *Hotel Of Reject *Clock Tower *Himalaya's *Providence *Tails' Workshop *Mr. Smoothy *Lung Mountain Voice Actors ---- *Katie Crown: Izzy, Kimiko *Jules de Jongh: Skunk *Max Burkholder: Chomper *Cody Arens: Littlefoot *Stephanie Ann Mills: Lindsay *Tony Hawk: Himself *Elijah Wood: Spyro *Annick Obonsawin: Sierra *Anndi McAfee: Cera, Olivia *Benjamin Diskin: *Catherine Cavadini: *Sam Vincent: Edd *Tom Kane: *Nika Futterman *Billy Beach: James, Meowth *Candi Milo: Dexter, Madame Foster, Cheese *Sarah Natochenny: Ash *John Ingle: Mr. Threehorn *Matthew Wood: Em Atron *Tom Kenny: *Kari Wahlgren: Charm Caster, Emma *Marty Grabstein: *Carter Hayden: *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu(both Mac's and Ash's) *Phil LaMarr: Wilt, Jack *Robert Jenkins: *Seth MacFarlane: Peter *Kat Cressida: Dee Dee *Ashley Johnson: Gwen *Lara Jill Miller: *Cindy Robinson: Amy *Drew Nelson: Duncan *Jamie McGonnigal: Barry, Trip *Lisa Ortiz: Mars *Katsuyuki Konishi: Gabite(Leshawna's) *Yuri Lowenthal: Ben, Braxon *Karla Guy: Herself *Cree Summer: Numbuh Five *Scott McCord: Owen, Trent *Dee Bradley Baker: *Sean Marquette: Mac *Queen Latifa: Witch #3 *Kirk Thornton: Shadow *Liza del Mundo: Kari *Julián Rebolledo: Paul, Terrence *Grey Delisle: Mandy, Frankie, Goo *Bam Margera: Himself *Sam Lerner: Zac *Miley Cyrus: *Dane Boedigheimer: Fidget *Kathleen Barr: *Melia Quiray: Herself *Keith Silverstein: Vector *Greg Cipes: Kevin *Karen Strassman: Rouge *Cam Clarke: Freddy *Krystal Howard: Herself(AKA Ninjetta) *Sunny Dey: J *Roger Craig Smith: Sonic *Meghan Fahlenbock: Gwen, Jen *Emily Jenness: Dawn *Michelle Ruff: Cream *Rachel Wilson: Heather, Greenflame *Sharon Mann: Aelita *Danica McKellar: Mindee *Dorian Harewood: Mr. Thicknose *Richard Horvitz: *Orlando Brown: Fillmore *Elizabeth Daily: Buttercup *Tara Strong: Raven, Bubbles, Selene *Kate Higgins: Tails *Lucas Cruikshank: Fred *Travis Willingham: Knuckles *Greg Eagles: Grim *Jenette McCurdy: Sam *Dan Green: Grovyle(Gwen's) *Brian Froud: Harold *Jeff Bennett: Petrie, Mutt *Mikey Kelley: Hyp *Rob Paulsen: Peck, Guido Trivia ---- Episode Title References ---- *Dodgebrawl: Dodgeball *The Brave, The Evil, And The Psycho: The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly *Fear Facer: Fear Factor *At The Old Ball Lame: At The Old Ballgame *An Angle To Blind: An Angle To Bend *Running Towards The Loser's Circle: Running Towards The Winner's Circle *Cooking On Up: Moving On Up *Free Falling For All: Free For All *A Song In Grace: Amazing Grace *Star Wars: The Drama Wars: Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Excitedrama 64: Excitebike 64 *Olympic Brace: Olympice Race *Alien Subduction: Alein Abduction *A New Tear Has Been Wipeout Away: A New Tear Has Been Wiped Away *Tight You Very Much: Thank You Very Much *Enter Galactic: Intergalactic *Loop de Lose: Loop de Loop *Happy Holly Days: Happy Holidays *Two And A Half Brothers: Two And A Half Men *Back At The Junkyard: Back At The Barnyard *Family Home Improvement: Home Improvement *The Outminders: The Outsiders *Bloo Divide: New Divide *Chance Reaction: Chain Reaction Category:TV Shows Category:Total Drama franchise Category:Fanfics Category:Crossovers Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Network Shows